familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822)
Lit parish, Jämtland, Sweden |Baptism = |Siblings =Christina Örbom (1758-1796) Elisabet Helena Örbom (1761-1837) Carl Johan Örbom (1765-1836) |Death = Hede parish, Sweden |Burial = |Father = Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) |Mother = Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) |Spouse = Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813) |Marriage = Näskott, Sweden |Children = Catharina Helena Ruut (1797-?) Johanna Gustafva Ruut (1800-1860) ^ Eric Gustav Ruut (1803-1864) Jacob Efraim Ruut (1808-?) Kristina Margarita Ruut (1810-?) Carl Johan Ruut (1812-1832) Sara Elizabeth Ruut (1816) Sara Maria Ruut (1817-1868) Johan Olov Ruut (1819-1853) Johan Christopher Ruut II (1823-1899) |2nd Spouse = Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825) |2nd Marriage = circa 1815 |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = |Notes = ^ Winblad and Naslund line }} Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) aka Johan Christopher Örbom, aka Johan Christopher Ruut. he was the minister of the Graninge Estate from 1804 to 1808. he was the 19th minister of Hede, Sweden from 1808 to 1822. (b. December 07, 1768; Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden - d. July 16, 1822; Hede parish, Jämtland, Sweden) Name Johan Christopher Örbom took his mother's maiden name when he was ordained on December 09, 1792, and was then known as Johan Christopher Ruuth. In some records his name is spelled Ruut. Birth He was born on December 07, 1768 in Näskott parish, Jämtland, Sweden. Parents *Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815), Major of the Jämtland regiment *Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) (daughter of Helena von der Hude) Siblings *Christina Örbom (1758-1796) who married Lars Johan Feltström (1758-1831) *Elisabet Helena Örbom (1761-1837) who married Pehr Gerdlund (1763-1824) *Carl Johan Örbom (1765-1836) who married Fredrika Lovisa Hofling (1778-1843) Education Johan attended the Frösö parish school, Jämtland, Sweden, just a little south of Näskott, and went to Härnösand "highschool" in 1783, and became a student at the Uppsala University in 1787 at age 19. Tutor For several years he was a private tutor in the manors in Ångermanland. Ordained priest He was ordained as a minister on December 09, 1792 and took his mother’s maiden name, Ruut, as his own name. After his ordination he was an assistant to Per Rissler in Sveg, Jämtland, Sweden. When Rissler died, Johan took over his pastorship. On October 21, 1795 Johan took charge of Linsells parish, Jämtland, Sweden, south of Hede. Graininge and Hede On November 17, 1803 he took charge of Graininge parish, Ångermanland, Sweden in Sollefteå, Sweden. Johan took his final exam March 14, 1806. After 5 years in Graininge he went to Hede parish, Sweden on May 25, 1808, where he worked for 14 years. First marriage Johan married Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813) on August 04, 1796 in Näskott, Sweden. Children *Catharina Helena Ruut (1797-?) who was born in Linsell, married Michael Huss (1782-1836), a vicar, and they lived in Mo *''Johanna Gustafva Ruut (1800-1860) who married Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858)'' *Eric Gustav Ruut (1803-1864) who was a student in 1822 and later joined the King's Guard *Jacob Efraim Ruut (1808-?) who was born in Hult and went to school in Härnösand and traveled to Finland with an acting group, that later went to St. Petersburg where he first became a teacher and then obtained a counselor position *Kristina Margarita Ruut (1810-?) was born in Hede and married Carl Gustav Högström, a bookbinder in 1833, they lived in Östersund *Carl Johan Ruut (1812-1832) who was born in Hede and committed suicide on December 28, 1832 in the Stallmästargården (the stable master's house) in Stockholm *Maria Elizabeth Ruut (1813-1815) Death of wife Catharina Martinell died in childbirth with her last child in 1813 in Hede parish, Sweden. Second marriage After her death Johan married Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825) in Hede parish, Sweden. Children *Sara Elizabeth Ruut (1816) *Sara Maria Ruut (1817-1868) who married Olof Jacob Weidner, a minister and they lived in Sunne *Johan Olov Ruut (1819-1853) who was a minister in Multrå *Johan Christopher Ruut II (1823-1899) who was a minister in Stöde Faithful shepherd It was said of Johan Christopher Ruuth I that he was "a faithful shepherd and a tender friend of the people". Death He had exceptionally good health, but had a stroke the July 16, 1822, and died the same day, in his 55th year in Hede parish, Sweden. Swedish biography 19. Johan Christopher Ruuth (1808-22), f. 7 dec. 1767 i Näskotts s:n å Faxälfven, son af majoren vid Jämtl. regem. Erik Johan Örbom och Helena Ruuth, dotter af öfverstelöjtn. Gustaf Ruuth och Helena von der Hude. Genomgick Frösö skola, kom 1783 till Hsand gymn. och blef stud. i Upsala 1787. Efter att ha innehaft åtskilliga informatorsplatser i Ångermanland, prästv. han under antagande af sin moders namn 9 dec. 1792 på kallelse till adj. af khden i Sveg Pehr Rissler och förordnades vid hans död till nådårspredikant. Blef 21 okt. 1795 kapellpred. i Linsell och 17 nov. 1803 brukspredikant vid Graninge i Sollefteå. Past. ex. 14 mars 1806; efter 5 års vistande vid Graninge utn. till khde i Hede 25 maj 1808, där han verkade i 14 år ss. en trogen herde och ömsint människovän. Han åtnjöt ovanligt god hälsa, men insjuknade 16 juli 1822 och afled samma dag af slag i sitt 55 ålders år. *1) på Faxälfven 4/8 1796 m. Catharina Maria Martinell, f. 1773, dotter af bruksinspektor Martinell och Cath. Christina Sedin; d. i barnsän 26/11 1813. *2) 1815 m. Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström, f. 1784, dotter af prosten Olof Nordenström i Offerdal; d. 26/10 1825 i Hede. Barn i förra giftet: Catharina Helena, g. 6/11 1818 m. khden i Mo Michael Huss; Johanna Gustafva, f. 11/1 1800, g. m. komm. i Hede, sedan i Torsåker i Ångermanl. Israel Næslund; Erik Gustaf, f. 17/11 1804, stud. 1822, gardist, d. 1834; Jacob Efraim, f. 22/4 1808 i Graninge, gymnasist i Hsand 1825, reste till Finland med en teatertrupp, kom sedan till St. Petersburg, där han blef lärare och sist titulärråd; Kristina Margareta, f. 29/3 1810 i Hede, g. 1833 m. bokbind. Carl Gust. Högström i Östersund; Carl Johan, f. 18/8 1812, stud. 1830, d. i Sthm på Stallmästaregården för egen hand 28/12 1832; Maria Elisabeth, f. 26/11 1813, d. 12/1 1815; i senare giftet: Sara Elisabeth, f. 7/1 1816, d. 10/1 s. å.; Sara Maria, f. 19/4 1817, g. m. khden Ol. Jakob Weider i Sunne; Johan Olof, f. 2/11 1819, sockenpred. i Multrå, d. 10/1 1853; Johan Christoffer, f. 9/2 1823 posthumus, khde i Stöde.(Ahlström, Norrl. slägter.) 19. John Christopher Ruuth (1808-1822), b. December 7 1767 Näskott s:n the Faxälfven, son of Major at Jämtland regiment. Erik Johan Örbom Ruuth and Helena, daughter of öfverstelöjtn. Gustavus Ruuth and Helena von der Hude. He attended the Frösö school, then in 1783 to Härnösand as a student. In Upsala 1787 After being in several places in the tutor Angermanland, Prästv. he was under the assumption of his mother's name December 9, 1792, convened to adj. af khden in Sveg Pehr Rissler and ordered on his death to nådårspredikant. Was October 21 1795 kapellpred. in Linsell and November 17 1803 utility preacher at Graninge in Sollefteå. Past. items. March 14, 1806, after 5 years' residence in Graninge UTN. to khde in Hede May 25, 1808, where he worked for 14 years pp. a faithful shepherd and gentle philanthropist. He enjoyed unusually good health but became ill July 16, 1822 and died on the day of its kind in the age 55 years. *1) on Faxälfven 4 / 8 1796 married Catharina Maria Martinell, b. 1773, daughter of utility inspector Martinell and Cath. Christina Sedin, d. in barnsän 26/11 1813 *2) 1815 m. Elizabeth Margaret Nordenström, b. 1784, daughter of Reverend Olaf Nordenström in Offerdal; d. 26/10 1825 in Hede. Children in previous marriage: Catharina Helena, g. 6 / 11 1818 m. khden in Mo Michael Huss, Ralf Gustafva, b. 11 / 1 1800, GM will. in Hede, then Torsåker in Ångermanl. Israel Næslund; Erik Gustaf, b. 17/11 1804, stud. 1822, soldier, d. 1834; Jacob Ephraim, b. 22 / 4 1808 Graninge, Hsand collegian in 1825, went to Finland with a theater troop, then come to St. Petersburg, where he became a teacher and finally titulärråd; Christina Margaret, b. 29 / 3 1810 in Hede, g. 1833 m. bookbinder. Carl Gust. Hogstrom in Östersund, Charles John, b. 18 / 8 1812, Stud. 1830, d. in Dublin on Stallmästaregården for their own 28/12 1832, Maria Elisabeth, b. 26/11 1813, d. 12 / 1 1815; in later marriage: Sarah Elizabeth, b. 7 / 1 1816, d. 10 / 1 p. A.; Sarah Maria, b. 19 / 4 1817, by khden Ol. James Weider in Sunne, Johan Olof, b. 2 / 11 1819, sockenpred. in Multrå, d. 10 / 1 1853, John Christopher, b. 9 / 2 1823 Posthumus, khde in aid. (Google Translate in 2009) John Christopher Ruuth was the 19th minister of Hede, Sweden from 1808 to 1822. He was born on December 7, 1767 in Näskott to Major Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) of the Jämtland regiment and Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). Helena was the daughter of öfverstelöjtn Gustav Ruut (1681-1755) and Helena von der Hude (1688-1754). He attended school in wikipedia: Frösö then in 1783 he went to school in Harnosand and became a student at Uppsala University in 1787. After being in several places in the tutor Angermanland, Prästv.'' On December 9, 1792 he took his mother's maiden name as his family name. He convened to adj. af khden in Sveg Pehr Rissler and ordered on his death to ''nådårspredikant. Was October 21 1795 kapellpred. in Linsell and November 17 1803 utility preacher at Graninge in Sollefteå. Past. items. March 14, 1806, after 5 years' residence in Graninge UTN. to khde in Hede May 25, 1808, where he worked for 14 years pp. a faithful shepherd and gentle philanthropist. He enjoyed unusually good health but became ill July 16, 1822 and died on the day of its kind in the age 55 years. *1) on Faxälfven 4 / 8 1796 m. Catharina Maria Martinell, b. 1773, daughter of utility inspector Martinell and Cath. Christina Sedin, d. in barnsän 26/11 1813th *2) 1815 m. Elizabeth Margaret Nordenström, b. 1784, daughter of Reverend Olaf Nordenström in Offerdal; d. 26/10 1825 in Hede. Children in previous marriage: Catharina Helena, g. 6 / 11 1818 m. khden in Mo Michael Huss, Ralf Gustafva, b. 11 / 1 1800, GM will. in Hede, then Torsåker in Ångermanl. Israel Næslund; Erik Gustaf, b. 17/11 1804, stud. 1822, soldier, d. 1834; Jacob Ephraim, b. 22 / 4 1808 Graninge, Hsand collegian in 1825, went to Finland with a theater troop, then come to St. Petersburg, where he became a teacher and finally titulärråd; Christina Margaret, b. 29 / 3 1810 in Hede, g. 1833 m. bookbinder. Carl Gust. Hogstrom in Östersund, Charles John, b. 18 / 8 1812, Stud. 1830, d. in Dublin on Stallmästaregården for their own 28/12 1832, Maria Elisabeth, b. 26/11 1813, d. 12 / 1 1815; in later marriage: Sarah Elizabeth, b. 7 / 1 1816, d. 10 / 1 p. A.; Sarah Maria, b. 19 / 4 1817, by khden Ol. James Weider in Sunne, Johan Olof, b. 2 / 11 1819, sockenpred. in Multrå, d. 10 / 1 1853, John Christopher, b. 9 / 2 1823 Posthumus, khde in aid. (Ahlström, NORRL. race.) Documents File:Ruuth-JohanChristopher biography.gif Image:Ruuth 1768-1822 001a.gif|Svenska ättartal, page 437 Image:Orbom Ruuth 001a.gif Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Uppsala University alumni